His butler, new generation
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Harry must get information on the Basilisk, while doing that he finds something that will help him stop Voldemort, but is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**D.M.C.: Here is my new Kuroshitsuji and Harry Potter crossover. I've aquired a beta for this so she'll likely pop in with notes now and then. I don't own these magnas/tv shows/ books/movies, I only own the facts that were not in Cannon. Possible Yaoi...This begins in The Chamber of Secrets for those in the HP fandom.**

_**M.P.O.: Hey all, I'm D.M.C.'s beta, Mischievous Purple One. Not much to say except that I hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter One: {Harry's POV}

"I can't believe that 'Mione was petrified! Now what are we going to?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to take the cloak and check the restricted section, see if I can find anything else about that snake." Ron nodded.

"I'll make sure no one sees you sneak out. " Striking up a casual conversation, we made our way to the common room and sat down, waiting until everyone else had gone to bed. Ron nodded and went up. Once he snuck up, he held the door while I snuck in and grabbed the cloak. I slipped it on and tiptoed out while he closed the door.

'So far so good.' I thought, making my way towards the library. I passed many sleeping photos and a teacher or two. I let out a sigh of relief when I made it to the room. Stepping quietly over to the restricted area, I muttered the unlocking spell Hermione had taught us. Slipping in, I shut the gate as gently as I could before turning to the shelves. Finding an interesting book, I pulled it out and opened it. It let out a shriek before I quickly closed it and shoved it back in its place. I looked around, afriad the sound had been heard and then glanced down. There on the ground was a small, leather bound, black book.

'Must have fallen out when I grabbed that other book.' I mused, leaning down and picking it up to look at the title.

"Contract Demons?" I murmured aloud, cracking open the book.

'_This book is a compendium of the strongest and deadliest of Demons. The rituals within are considered extremely Dark Magic and should not be used by the weak willed or arrogant. Use of this information has a high price, the loss of one's soul. Within these pages, one can find all of the information needed to summon the various demons. These demons, if one is able to make a contract, are bound to their masters until the contract is complete.'_

"This could help me defeat Volemort!" I whispered to myself. I hid the book under my cloak and read all the way through the very short information.

'So all I have to do is enscribe this array on the ground and then one should show up? But I have to be on the verge of dying for it to work...' I slid the book back into place before walking back out and back towards the common room. I nearly bumped into Snape but managed to avoid it. I walked in silence towards the common room and than up to the dorm room. Once making it in I put the cloak back into its hiding spot, then slid into bed and under the covers. Slipping my glasses off, I put them on the beside table and fell asleep.

Later that night, I woke up when I felt someone shaking me. I opened an eye and reached for my glasses. I looked at the person and saw that it was just Ron.

"What is it Ron?"

"Ginny! She was taken into the Chamber!" I sat up right away, far more alert.

"We have to go save her! We'll take Lockhart, he's a dealt with things like this before." I said. Ron nodded. Quickly changing, we ran out and right to Lockhart's office. Once we got there, we saw that he was mostly packed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!"

"You're supposed to be this great wizard and you're running away?"

"I didn't do any of those things in my books! I took the credit from others and Obliviated them once I had what I needed. Once I oblivate you two, I'll be in the clear." Ron and I pointed our wands at him while he pointed his at both of us. I yelled the disarming spell and took his wand while he was focused on Ron, snatching it out of the air.

"I think that your going to come with us. After all we know where the chamber is." We forced him to walk to the second floor girls lavatory. Walking in Murtle floated out.

"Murtle, you've been in here since you died right?"

"Well, except for those years I spent haunting Olive Hornby, yes. Why?"

"We want to know... How did you die?"

"Oh it was horrible. I'd come in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. After a while, I heard a noise, like someone whispering really softly. I thought it might have been Olive, back to torment me some more, so I yelled at her to 'GO AWAY!' After a moment's quiet, I looked out and then... I died."

"What? That's it?"

"All I can remember is seeing a pair of great, big yellow eyes, over there by that sink." She pointed. I walked over and looked at it. One of the sink spouts had dried blood on it, and a small snake insignia directly below them caught my eye.

"How do we open it Harry?"

"She said hissing right? What if I try that Parseltounge?" I said, staring hard at the snake, willing it to look real enough.

"_Open up...Open...Open!"_ The whole thing rose a little bit before splitting down the center and spreading to reveal a tunnel.

"Good job boys I'll just be going-"

"You first." Ron and I pointed our wands at him again. He protested, raising his hands and attempting to back away, before we pushed him down the pipe. Next was Ron and Finally me. After we all got down there I reminded them to close their eyes at the sign of movement. We walked until we came to a giant snake skin, stretched across the floor.

"I'd hate to see what that came from." Ron muttered. We walked on for a while until Ron tripped. His wand fell and Lockhart picked it up. He pointed it at us once again.

"Now, I will wipe your memories and you two will become a simple blemish on my resume, two fools and a little girl I couldn't save. Obliviate!" He shouted the spell, only to be thrown back into the wall, courtesy of Ron's broken wand. The sudden blast seemed to trigger a rock fall, and i dove out of the way as they tumbled form the ceiling, covering the chamber in dust and debries. I backed up and once it settled down I climbed up to a small hole, searching to see where Ron was.

"Are you two okay?"

"I think that Lockhart got hit with his own spell, he's gone mad."

"I'll go on and get Ginny, you stay and try to make this hole big enough for us to get back through." Ron nodded and I turned around and started to walk towards what could be my death.

To Be Continued:

**Me: That's all for now! How about you, my ever so helpful fellow Slytherin? Any parting words for the peanut gallery?**

_**M.P.O.: Simply that I hope those who read this enjoyed it, and to please leave a review!**_


	2. Fighting a memory better forgot

**DMC- "Hello faithfull readers I am back from where ever I went with a new chapter! Along with MPO!"**

_**MPO - Hello all! I deeply apologise for the amount of time between updates, as it's completely my fault. Balancing four different writing 'jobs'and being a live-in housekeeper for no pay is not an easy task and some things are a little higher on my priority list at the current time. Never fear though, I shall do my very best to get these Beta'd as swiftly as I can manage. That said, I just made a quick grammar and spelling check for this chapter, and was half-asleep while doing so, so forgive any mistakes. **_

Chapter Two: {Harry POV}

I walked down the large chamber tunnel slowly and quietly. Once I got to the mouth of the tunnel I saw a large room. On either side of a large walkway were large stone snake heads. I walked slowly through them, looking from side to side. I looked forwards, toward a giant stone carving of a man's face. I looked down and saw Ginny laying on the ground. I dropped my wand in my haste to run over to her.

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" I shook her shoulders, trying to get the youngest Weasley to respond.

"She won't wake up. She's almost dead." I looked behind my back and saw the teenage Tom Riddle.

"Help me!" I said to him. He glared down at me.

"You are nothing but an obstical. That girl poured her soul and thoughts into me. All about a boy who wouldn't notice her because she was so plain." He said. I glared at him and reached for my wand. I looked around, frowning until I looked back at him and saw he was pointing my wand at me. He waved it around making glowing letters appear which he re-arranged to spell 'I am lord voldemort' I glared up at him.

"Give me my wand." I said. He sneered and walked towards the stone face. I listend as he called the beast and slowly started to back up. The mouth opened slowly to allow the Basilisk slither out. Before either of us could move, Fawkes let his song ring through the chamber as he flew in, dropping the Sorting Hat in front of me, and swooped back up to peck out the snake's eyes. I made a grab for the hat.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his Golden Boy? An old hat and a song bird. No matter, the venom of this snake can still kill you." Riddle- no Voldemort- said as he turned, commanding the snake to attack me. I turned around and ran into a tunnel until I came to a turn off point. I turned down the tunnel and discovered that it was a dead end. I looked around in a panic as the snake drew closer. Looking down, I reached and grabbed a stone slowly as the snake searched for me. I tossed the stone down the way I had been running and then I turned and ran back to the main chamber. I looked at the Sorting Hat and saw the tip of somthing that was long and shiny. It was a sword. I pulled it out just as the snake burst from a tunnel. I looked at how tall it was, then at the statue. I ran over and climbed up while the snake tried to knock me off, or more likely eat me. I tossed the sword up to the top and scrambled up after it. The Basilisk tried to bite me again and the sword nearly fell. I grabbed it and, just as the snake made to bite me, I thrust the sword into its head. The beast let out a roar, thrashing around in agony before falling with a great thud to the ground. I looked at my arm and saw the basilisk fang that was in it still. I got down and walked to the diary on the floor. Taking the tooth I stabbed the book and watched as it destroyed the diary, and the Memory-Voldemort. I looked at the fang in my hand and started to draw the array on the ground just as Ginny began to wake. She crawled over to me, sobbing, and tried to stop the bleeding. Just as she was starting to stop the flow, I fell into a blackness that was all consuming.

_**To Be Continued:**_

**DMC - "Here is chapter two! I shall be waiting reviews!"**

**MPO- "Don't be afraid to leave a review for the Beta, either. I like reviews, and I'm keeping an eye on the ones for this fic. Anything you'd like to see happen, or even if you want more detail, just tell us and I'm sure we'll find some way to oblige."**


	3. Making a deal, Snakes are protective

**DMC- "Hey I'm not dead! Promise...maybe. Anywho here is the next chap! This is the first chap that MPO hasn't beta-ed so we'll see how it goes."**

Chapter Three {Harry POV}

The blackness was so consuming all consuming that I almost couldn't see the black raven feathers that were falling all around me. Than I heard the voice.

"You have summoned me."

"Yes. I want to form a contract with you."

"You understand the price for forming a contract is your soul."

"Yes."

"What are your terms?"

"I want you to help me defeat the dark wizard Lord Voldemort."

"And That is all?" I nodded. I wasn't sure what happened next except that there was a sharp pain in my right eye. Than the blackness was whole. When I came too I noticed that I had been moved to the hospital wing of the school.

'Under if it worked?' I thought. All of the Weaslys' Hermione, McGongall, and Dumbledor all came in through the doors at once. Hermione and Ron made it to the bed side first.

"Harry what happened down there? Ginny won't tell us anything! Who was the person that carried you out?"

"Slow down! I can hardly understand you. How did you get out Ron? Where is Professor Lockhart?"

"He is completely mental! The cruse rebounded on him. Now, what happened?"

"I fought the snake with the sword of Gryffondor. Than I got a fang in my arm and than I blacked out."

"Than what about that man? How did you live Harry?"

"I don't know. Mione! All I know is that I blacked out while Ginny tried to stop the bleeding than I woke up in here." The doors opened only this time I couldn't see who came in. The others all backed up except the adults who took out their wands.

_'Master, are these humans displeasing you?'_

_'No...what is your name?'_

_'My last name was Sebastian Michealis.' _

_'Okay Sebastian. These are just my friends. Am I to assume that you are the one who pulled me and Ginny out of the tunnel?' _

_'I saved you. That light bird saved the rest of them.' The snake had slithered past the adults and was now curled up on top of my stomach. _

_'What type of snake are you?'_

_'A Black mamba. One of the most deadly snakes known to all muggles.' _

"Harry, what is going on? Who is that snake? How can you speak parceltounge?" asked.

_'What do I tell them?'_

_'Tell them that I am the man who saved you and I shall be with you no matter what.'_

"Well, um...this is the man who saved me. Sebastian. He is going to stick with me to help me." I said. The twins finally seemed to the front.

"Oi! Harry what happened to your eye mate?"

"What? I can see just fine out of it."

"Not that eye mate, the one that is covered in bandages." I reached up and touched my right eye that was wrapped in bandages.

_'That is the mark of our contract. I would not suggest letting them see that. It would reveal what has been done. I do not believe they would take that too well.' _

_'I know Sebastian.' _

"Well, it must have had something to do with the venom. Maybe a drop got in my eye and messed it up some." I said looking down at the white sheets covering me.

"Okay. Everyone back to class the head master would like a few words with Potter." I watched as McGongall herded everyone out and to the hall. Dumbledor sat down and looked at me. I waited to hear what he would say. But he didn't say anything instead Sebastian stood in his human form blocking him from view.

'Why would he do that?' I thought.

**END.**

**DMC- "Leave a review for us if you want!" **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, His Butler, new gen. fans, this is Slashlover1990. Death-Magnetic-Cyanide (original author) had lost a bit of inspiration for this story after the 3 Ch., so I have volunteered to write a few chapters for him/her. _**Go to Death-Magnetic-Cyanide Profile after reading and do the poll!**_

Chapter Four {Harry POV}

"Albus, good to see you again," Sebastian greeting pleasantly though I thought it sounded a bit mocking.  
>'Sebastian knows Dumbledore? Dumbledore summoned a demon before? Why does he still have his soul, shouldn't it have been eaten?'<br>"Demon," Dumbledore replied flatly.  
>"Now, now, Albus, Grindelwald made his choice long before either of us came into the picture. Besides I am not the guilty one here, you are; I am but merely a tool to my master. You on the other hand could have tried to dissuade him at any time, instead you encouraged him in his pursuits, joined him on his quest to -"<br>"That is enough," Dumbledore exclaimed.  
>I jumped at the harsh tone. I had never heard Dumbledore sound so angry before. Forceful yes, but that was when there was danger to the school and he needed to get the students out of harms way.<br>Sebastian only laughed softly, unfazed by the old man's outburst.  
>"What are you planning on doing with young Harry?"<br>"Same as with dear old Gellert, Ciel Phantomhive, His Lord Wingeltill and many other before them. None of my masters have ever been forced into contract with me. I have been summoned by my master's own free will, they have been made aware of the price I demand and have agreed to pay it, the terms of the contract have been fulfilled. As I have said before, I am but merely a tool, to be used as my master pleases. To protect him with my life and carry out his every wish, that is what I plan on doing with young master Harry."  
>"You believe me to believe that an eleven-year-old boy is fully capable of understanding the magnitude of the situation you have introduced him to? Many full grown men would not understand what you ask of them being in the position they would need to in order to summon the likes of you to begin with. A dying man will always willingly throw away his soul for one last moment on earth."<br>"You are right of course. I have had many a master who's wish was, shall we say a 'glass of water in the desert' type; easy meals those ones, though not very delectable. I can assure you, this is not one of those times."  
>Dumbledore stood up, his wand pointed at the demon's chest. "I will not allow you to corrupt this boy," Dumbledore's voice was quivering, "do you hear me? I will send you back to whatever pit of Hell you crawled out of."<br>"Do you honestly think you, a human," he put a bit of an emphasis on the word, "like you can banish a creature such as myself? I have been in existence since near the beginning of time, you however have only lived just past a hundred years. You are powerful, much more so then most humans are I'll give you that, but I am on whole different plain then you are, you powers don't begin to scratch the surface of what I am capable of."  
>The next thing I knew, I was in Sebastian's arms in the air and landing on the other side of the infirmary. Dumbledore had cast a spell at Sebastian, which he dodged. But since Sebastian was in front of me, he had to take me along for the ride of I would have been hit instead.<br>The noise of the spell and the crash of impact alerted Madam Pomfrey and the matron came running out of her office.  
>"Albus what are, you doing? Who are you," she turned to glare at Sebastian, "and why are holding Mr. Potter? He has only just awakened and is still in need of rest if he is to fully recover."<br>Pomfrey was fuming.  
>"My apologies, miss. My name is Sebastian Michealis, I am master Harry's new guardian. I am sorry for the damage done to your domain and hindering my new master's progress was never my intent. Is there any way in which I may make it up to you good woman? Perhaps I could be of some assistance while my master remains under your care?"<br>Madam Pomfrey softened and giggled like a school girl as Sebastian talked, not used to such politeness from someone then Dumbledore; even then the sincerity was more on the shallow side.  
>"Well as long as no harm was done, I suppose I could let it slide just this once. As for helping me here in the infirmary the only thing there is to do is catalog the potions for Severus. That is if no one else with mildly severe injuries in need of attending too comes in."<br>I stared slack jawed at the head nurse as she practically melted under the demon's words and intense look.  
>"Why don't you put Mr. Potter down on that bed behind you so I can check him over."<br>"Of course."  
>Madam Pomfrey cast some diagnostic spells and me drink a nasty (as if there are any other kind) tasting potion then she ripped into Dumbledore for his 'little stunt'. I caught bits and pieces (Honestly Albus...thinking...Place of healing...Holes in my walls...Could have hit Potter...). I smiled in spite of myself (something about grown ups getting yelled at like little kids...) as the potion kicked in and I fell asleep.<br>A/N2: So, what'cha all think? Am I worthy of going on or should I back off? Please leave a review and let us know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five {Grell's POV}

I looked over the rooftops of London watching the puny humans go about their short, daily lives. This was the first real free day I've been able to steal in...Well, a woman never reaviles her true age now (wink, floaty hearts). But I had felt the delicious force known as Bassie; such is the force of my love, that I couldn't possibly pass up such an opportunity to see him. I jumped from Big Ben and flew over the city in search of my perfect slice of demon beef cake.

{Sebastian's POV}

I was curled around the neck of my new master as the train pulled into the station that acted as a gate way from the 'muggle' world into the wizarding world, when a shudder ran up my spine. A trickle of foreboding settled in my stomach as the young master and his red-headed companion cleaned up the exploding card game they had been playing. I wasn't sure what had caused this feeling of dread to overcome me, but I knew I was not looking as forward to going 'home' as I was but only a moment ago.

{Harry's POV}

Uncle Vernon was waiting for me just around the corner of King's Cross Station, looking just as swollen and purple as ever. A small, sly smile spread over my lips as I thought about the demon currently wrapped around my neck and the reaction my relatives would have after discovering him. I wasn't stupid enough to let them know he was a demon, but ever since that time at the zoo (of course Aunt Petunia was never a big fan of snakes) Aunt Petunia has gone on a personal crusade against any snake that dared come near number 4.

My smile quickly faded as I realized that Sebastian would be witness to his home life; something I had hoped that for as long as I was alive that nobody would ever be witness to. It was humiliating for one, degrading for another. He probably shouldn't be worrying about the opinion of a demon, but he could help it. He was so used to being what others wanted him to be that he wasn't sure how to take someone who saw him as he really was. He wasn't strong - not physically, barely emotionally - he didn't have some ultimate hidden power; he was a weak, scared and lonely kid held at the mercy (or rather lack-there-of) of his physical, emotionally and mentally abusive relatives.

Sebastian squeezed my neck gently. It was rather soothing. Could Sebastian feel his anxiety and was trying to comfort him? Can demons feel empathy? Maybe I was imagining things and he was just trying to get comfortable after staying still for so long. Could demons feel physical discomfort? I was going to drive myself crazy if I didn't stop with all of these questions.

As I got closer to Uncle Vernon he took my trunk from me; 'accidentally' hitting my ankle as he went to put it in the boot.

It starts.

Slightly limping, I got into the back seat on the passenger side (as far away from his uncle as the car would allow).

The ride 'home' was mostly a quiet one. Uncle Vernon had dug his fangs and claws in almost as soon as we pulled out of the station, calling me his usual slew of names (worthless, insect, burden and of course freak) and complaining about how much of an inconvenience I was so ran out of thing to 'talk about' pretty quickly. Since he did typically didn't like repeating himself within the same hour, he made jabs about my friends and school. I just looked out the window at the passing scenery in an attempt to tune him out. I had heard this same tirade in - different versions - so many times it should have been easy, but it wasn't. I felt the familiar burn in my eyes and thraot as the venom continued to spill and it took all of my will power to keep my face blank and - when I had no choice but to answer - my voice emotionless. I was better then Malfoy ever hoped to be; yuck!

Soon Uncle Vernon pulled into the drive way of number 4 and I grabbed my trunk and practically ran inside.

- Two Months Later -

{Harry's POV}

I laid as motionless as possible as Sebastian tended to my latest batch of lashes. Uncle Vernon had lost a deal (he's been doing that a lot lately) and decided he didn't like the supper I had made which only made his bad mood worse. I wasn't going to be able to move well tomorrow I knew and knew I was going to get an even worse beating because of that.

It was vicious cycle that sadly I had become accustomed to over the years.

{Sebastian's POV}

I must say I was quite impressed which doesn't happen often.

Over the centuries I have been in contract with many humans and almost all of them have been disappointing. I can count on one hand the number of times I have entered a contract and was pleased with the master whom summoned me. Ciel Phantom hive had been one that I had been impressed with.

The quiet strength both these young boys possessed was simply delectable.

I finished cleaning and bandaging the wounds on my young master's back and went to prepare a small meal for him, reminding myself of our guest that will be arriving and staying with us tomorrow.

- After the blow-up incident -

{Still Sebastian's POV}

I was still laughing inside about what the young master had done to take care of his aunt as I curled around his neck. It sent thrills down my spine as I thought of the power he had demonstrated, how it crackled in the air. I could practically taste his soul and the kind of meal it would provide me.

{Harry's POV}

I was having the time of my life. No relatives, no scrambling to do my school work in secret, no chores. As long as I made it back to the Leaky Cauldron before dark, I could go where I wanted when I wanted. Mr. Fortescue would give me free ice cream every hour or so and helped me with as much of my homework as possible in between customers. This was Heaven I was sure and knew I would have to enjoy it while I could because I didn't know how long I would have to live, not that I ever really did, not with school and Uncle Vernon.

Hopefully, even with Sirius Black on the loose, this year would be a bit better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the wait. I was lazy and kept getting stuck in places. Hopeful this was worth it.


End file.
